1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electronic circuit, especially to an ultrasonic atomization circuit and an atomization device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic atomization device essentially is a high power ultrasonic piezoelectric ceramic oscillator, whose core consists of an atomization device and an electronic circuit. The frequency of the oscillator is determined by the inherent frequency of the atomization device. When the atomization device is working, the atomization device is vibrating in the water with a frequency of ultrasonic in order that the water molecules make an intense collision to generate gas. The power of the atomization device is not determined by the atomization device, but the oscillator. A traditional ultrasonic atomization circuit is shown in FIG. 1, a power is supplied to circuit through a voltage reduction voltage (36V) by a transformer B (AC220V/30 W), rectification by D1-D4 and filtration by the capacitor C5, capacitor C6. The circuit includes an oscillator, a transducer and a water level control unit. The three-point oscillator circuit includes a transistor BG1 and capacitors C1, C2. A resonance frequency of the equivalent parallel C1 and L1 is lower than the work frequency, which determines the oscillation amplitude of the oscillator. The resonance frequency of the equivalent parallel C2 and L2 is higher than the work frequency, which determines feedback quantity of the oscillation. The piezoelectric ceramic lamination TD has a huge equivalent inductance to determine both the work frequency of the circuit and the work load of the atomization device. However, the circuit has a lot of disadvantages, such as a lot of units, complicated parameter, hard to test.